


Not an easy offer to come by

by imagayrobot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Smoking, more characters in later chapters - Freeform, ramwood in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagayrobot/pseuds/imagayrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's multiple attempts to have Ryan join the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an easy offer to come by

Killing the lights, he quickly moved up next to the door and waited for his target to walk through it. Ryan slowly adjusted his shoulders and slowed his breathing.

It was supposed to be a simple job. Break in through the window, grab the intel from the guys computer, steal any cash or valuables lying around the place and then go out through the same window. Simple. That was until the guy who owned the place came home hours before Ryan had expected him to. 

Ryan cursed quietly under his breath, crouching further into the shadows behind the mans bedroom door. To make matters even worse he knew exactly who this man was.

Geoff Ramsey.

Renowned leader of the Fake AH Crew. 

A drunkard but a man with a furious temper and a thirst for chaos almost as unquenchable as his thirst for liquor. 

The skull-masked man peeked around the corner of the door, watching as the tattooed man stumbled into his kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

Ryan smirked behind his mask. Luck was on his side after all. Ramsey was drunk. 

With the intel he was after already secured on a USB stick tucked into his pocket, all he had to do was incapacitate the older man and he’d be home free.

Ryan straightened up slowly, unsheathing his knife-

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing inside my apartment?” 

The firm but still slightly slurred words made Ryan freeze in his tracks. There was no way the man could have seen or heard him.

“I'm serious as dicks, dude. Get out here now or I’ll shoot your dick off through the wall.”

Ryan clenched his fists, knife still in hand, and stepped out into the kitchen.

Ramsey didn't even bother to look at him as he stepped into the room. All his focus was solely on draining the beer in his hand.

Ryan watched the amber liquid as it was quickly drained from the glass bottle.

Ramsey didn't speak again until he was finished.

“You’re Ryan, aren't you?” 

The masked man stayed silent.

The tattooed man finally looked at him.

Blue eyes, Ryan noted silently. 

“You’re the psycho that works for Edgar.” He spoke casually, circling his finger around the rim of his empty bottle.

Ryan was suddenly immensely grateful for his mask, hiding the sudden fury he felt at the mention of that name.

“Used to,” he grunted between clenched teeth.

Ramsey laughed. He laughed loud and clear. He laughed until his voice was cracking and he was beating his fists against the table. 

Ryan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the mans strange behaviour. 

Ramsey finally calmed down enough to finally speak, though small giggles still occasionally burst from his lips.

“Oh that’s right! I forgot all about that! You’re the psychopath who drained all his accounts and blew up his base!” Ramsey exclaimed. He said all this with a grin that took up his entire face. “Man he was so pissed. Even tried to recruit me and a couple of my boys to hunt you down.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed at the previously unknown information. His body automatically shifting into defence at the chance of an attack.

Ramsey side-eyed him as he noticed the minute movements of the other man. “We didn't take the job though,” he said with a shrug. 

“Why not?” Ryan asked with a tilt of his head.

The tattooed mans demeanour suddenly became serious. 

“Because I’d rather work with you than against you.”

Ryan stayed silent.

“Seriously dude. From what we hear, you’re one of the best.” Ramsey was now looking directly into the masked mans eyes. 

Ryan was once again stunned by how blue the older mans eyes were.  
“I want you to join my crew.”

Ryan blinked.

Not in surprise of the offer. Every gang in Los Santos had given him an offer after he had destroyed Edgar. No, in surprise of how blunt the man was. The other gangs had all offered him money, whores, drugs. Some had even offered the assassinations of his enemies. 

Ramsey hadn't bothered with any of that. 

Bold move. 

Ryan slipped his knife back into its sheath. “Nah,” he simply said.

Ramsey looked taken aback at first. Before anger quickly claimed his features. 

“I offer you a place in my gang! One of the most reputable gangs in this goddamn and you say ‘nah’?” 

Ramsey was very close to his face now. Fury swimming in his eyes.  
Ryan smirked, then shrugged. 

Ramsey looked ready to shoot him now.

“Get out.” The tattooed mans voice was dangerously steady. 

Ryan decided it was definitely safer to leave now rather than trying to irritate the older man more. He began walking away before stopping and throwing the small USB stick that was in his pocket down onto the table. 

“What’s that?” Ramsey asked, grabbing it off the table and inspecting it closely. 

“Nothing I didn't already know,” Ryan said with a shrug.

Ramsey started laughing again. “Man I hope you reconsider my offer one day. We could use a man like you.” 

Ryan smirked beneath his mask.

“Maybe one day.”


End file.
